


Набор для уюта

by LMMello



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMello/pseuds/LMMello
Summary: Стайлз просил Дерека о поездке к океану, но он вовсе не ожидал, что такая просьба будет исполнена. Особенно в октябре.





	Набор для уюта

Стайлз ежится, заходя в воду по колено. Набегающая волна бьёт его по ногам холодной водой, и Стайлз кривится ещё больше, его передергивает.

— Может, я на берегу побуду? — громко спросил он, глядя на Дерека, который забрался уже далеко, достаточно, чтобы вода доходила ему до ребер. — Позагораю, а?

Дерек покачал головой и стал уверенно пробираться к нему, выбираясь из воды и подставляя смуглую кожу легкому, но холодному ветру. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел в другую часть пляжа. Людей не было и в помине — начало октября, хоть и не такое холодное, как обычно, не толкало ни местных жителей, ни туристов к океану, воды которого у берега были едва теплыми. Стайлз вообще не понимал, почему Дерек его послушал и согласился на столь безрассудную поездку, а теперь и сам наслаждался соленой водой. Он касался водной глади, погружая в неё ладонь, и описывал полукруг вокруг себя, высекая сверкающие брызги.

Дерек приблизился к Стайлзу так, что мог дотянуться до него кончиками пальцев руки, той самой, которую он опускал в воду, и по которой рассыпались мурашки, поднимающие волоски дыбом. Он протянул и вторую руку, ладонью вверх, предлагая поддержку. Стайлз облизнул губы и схватился за руку, а после и за вторую, ощущая, как крепко Дерек сжимает его пальцы.

Первый шаг в холодной воде даётся с огромным трудом — волны бьют по ногам, будто бы выгоняя на сушу, а камни, из которых складывается дно, скользкие, от чего доверять ногам не приходится. Вся опора ложится на Дерека, который заводит в океан медленно, шаг за шагом. Руки у него тёплые и чуть подрагивают в такт рукам Стайлза, ступающего так осторожно, будто он проходил минное поле.

Когда же вода доходит им до плеч, приходит расслабление. Стайлз опускается в воду по самый подбородок и подкрадывается к Дереку, который не может смотреть на это без улыбки.

— Что? — пробурчал Стайлз, широко расставив руки под водой и осторожно подбираясь к возлюбленному.

— Да ничего, — покачал головой Дерек.

Стайлз подобрался к нему вплотную и осторожно выпрямился. Вода обступила его, выпуская из своих объятий, оставляя на коже мокрый след, который тут же поцеловал ветер.

— Если это был коварный план показать мне, что не все мои желания хороши, то ты победил, — протараторил Стайлз. — Вода ледяная, и мы с тобой заболеем. Хотя, нет, я заболею. Ты же не можешь.

— Тут не так уж и плохо, — улыбнулся Дерек, приподняв одну бровь, и окатил парня брызгами. Тот вскрикнул, стоило воде коснуться его головы, и обдал брызгами в ответ. Дерек стёр с лица соленые капли и нехорошо прищурился. — Это война.

Стайлз точно так же прищурился и кивнул.

В следующее мгновение его накрыло водой с головой.

Брызги летели во все стороны, повинуясь рукам влюбленных, пытающихся намочить друг друга так, чтобы соперник сдался и признал поражение. А до того момента плеск воды мешался со смехом и кашлем, и криками от возмущения или неожиданности.

Дерек ушел под воду с очередной волной от Стайлза и направился к нему. Стайлз же этого не заметил и принялся оглядываться в поисках возлюбленного, несколько обеспокоенно оглядывая горизонт.

— Дерек? — громко позвал он. — Дерек!

Тут его что-то схватило за ногу и потянуло вниз, пока его макушка не скрылась под водой. Взбрыкнув, Стайлз открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Дереком. Глаза его горели красным пламенем, которое в воде выглядело ещё более сверхъестественно, чем на суше. Стайлз выдохнул и тут же, опомнившись, устремился вверх, выныривая. Дерек последовал его примеру и задел вздернутый нос собственным.

— У тебя губы синие, — сказал он, бросив взгляд на приоткрытый рот.

— А у тебя — нет. Не справедливо.

— К берегу наперегонки.

Стайлз прищурился и фыркнул.

— Я тебе ещё отомщу за этот мини-сердечный приступ.

Дерек кивнул и оказался рядом со Стайлзом, готовый стартовать в любую секунду. Стайлз же неторопливо развернулся лицом к берегу и только после этого дал команду к старту.

Дерек плыл заметно медленнее, давая любовнику разогнаться и ощутить вкус победы, чтобы в награду получить широкую улыбку, растягивающую посиневшие губы от уха до уха и обнажающую белоснежные зубы.

Замотавшись в полотенца заранее принесенные из машины и сев на плед, сложенный вчетверо, чтобы было не так холодно, они прислонились друг к другу, соприкасаясь плечами и руками, боками и бедрами, и смотрели на океан, волнами приносящий бриз, отголоски которого ощущались даже на некотором расстоянии от кромки воды.

— Идея была дурацкой? — спросил Стайлз, проследив взглядом за чайкой, рассекающей яркое голубое небо крыльями.

— Определённо, — отозвался Дерек. — Но исполнение получилось что надо.

Стайлз хмыкнул и пристроил голову к нему на плечо, наблюдая за тем, как волны набегают на берег, омывая камни, забирая мелкие с собой в пучину, оставляя взамен другие.

— Хорошо тут, — пробормотал Стайлз и замолчал, услышав согласное мычание Дерека. — А теперь домой?

— Греться?

— Погреться можно и в машине. А дома есть тёплое какао и мягкая кровать.

— А я?

— А ты как и то, и другое в одном. Походный набор, — пояснил Стайлз. — И тёплый, и мягкий, и легче кровати.

Дерек негромко рассмеялся и вытащил руку из-под полотенца, сжал бедро любовника.

— Тогда едем домой. Раз тебя походный набор не устраивает.

— Ты не только какао и кровать, но и альфа. Хоть и странный.

Дерек щелкнул Стайлза по носу, тот зашипел и потер пострадавшую часть тела.

— Странный, говоришь? — спросил Дерек.

— Ну, сам подумай. Даже человек, будь он нормальным, не выбрал бы меня в качестве пары, не то что оборотень. Тем более альфа. Тебе же вроде по статусу положено думать о продолжении рода и все такое.

— Вот именно, что _положено_ , а на тебя поставлено.

Стайлз тихо рассмеялся и отнял голову от удобного плеча, заглянул в лицо Дерека.

— Поставлено?

Дерек кивнул и коротко поцеловал любовника в губы.

— Поставлено. Едем домой?

— Едем, мой походный набор для уюта, — хмыкнул Стайлз и широко улыбнулся, зажмурившись.

Дерек улыбнулся, и они, схватив плед и обувшись, бегом отправились к машине, чтобы согреться.

**Author's Note:**

> 26.11.15.  
> ///  
> Публикация на других ресурсах только с разрешения автора.


End file.
